A variety of display technologies may be tailored for use by a single viewer. For example, near eye headsets are used in virtual reality and augmented reality systems to provide a video display directed to a single user. In near eye headsets, achieving high display frame rates for supporting light field three-dimensional (3D) optics or multi-focal plane 3D optics (or other non-stereoscopic 3D optics) is desired. Displaying images realistically in the optical realm may involve using light fields or multi focal planes rather than the traditional stereoscopic method. Whereas displaying 3D with the stereoscopic method requires that each eye is updated at 60 Hertz (Hz) (both eyes collectively at 120 Hz), using light fields or multi focal planes requires much higher frames rates. For example, if in a multi focal plane system the image displayed at each focal plane is to be updated at 60 Hz (fast enough to prevent flicker on each plane), and six optical focal planes are supported, then a 60 Hz×6=360 Hz end-to-end frame rate is needed. This means that the device sourcing the image, typically a graphics processor, must generate images at 360 Hz and then transfer these images at 360 Hz to the display chip set while simultaneously minimizing the power and cost of the electronics. This is challenging because higher bandwidth, in this case due to the higher frame rates, typically drives up the power and cost of the circuitry.